Link belts are generally known and used in a variety of applications, such as transmission belts and conveyor belts. Unlike typical continuous belts, the upper surface of a link belt is defined by a series of transitions between the adjacent links. Therefore, the upper surface of the link belt is not generally flat. In many applications, the surface transitions between belt links do not create a problem. However, in certain instances the upper surface of the belt may engage a machine element to drive the element. The interface between the machine element and the surface transitions on the belt leads to undesirable noise and/or vibrations. The vibrations can lead to accelerated wear of various components of the conveyor assembly. In addition, the significant noise produced degrades the work place environment and introduces dangers associated with high-noise environments.